


Babysitter

by Hawkguy19



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkguy19/pseuds/Hawkguy19





	1. Chapter 1

Wanda straightened her dress and rang the bell. She had butterflies in her stomach. She wasn't nervous because of having to babysit. She had babysat the Barton kids loads of times and they were really easy compared to most of the other kids. No, she was nervous because she had a major crush on their dad, Clint Barton. He was in his mid-forties, with sandy-brown hair, blue penetrating eyes and a voice that travelled straight to her pussy every time he said anything.

She had been babysitting for the Barton's for 2 years now, since she was 17. She had taken a year off before going to college, so she was trying to get all the work she could. Luckily for her, Mrs. Barton worked abroad a lot, meaning that Mr Barton often needed her help with the kids, sometimes even when he was in the house. Those were her favourite times, when she would pass by his open office door and step in and ask if he wanted anything. Just to be in the same room as him. Her pussy was constantly on fire around him. She just hoped he didn't realise. Hoped he would never find out that she masturbated every day, thinking of him, imagining him whispering into her ears how she was his.

She jumped when the door opened. It was 8 year-old Lila.

"Hi Wanda. Daddy says to bring you to the kitchen." And with that she was gone.

Wanda smiled and stepped inside. She went into the kitchen where Clint was bending over, peering into the freezer. Wanda stared at his gorgeous ass. She held on to the countertop to steady herself.

"Hi Mr Barton."

He looked back at her, a lock of hair having fallen in front of his eyes. He smiled at her. "Hey Wanda. Thanks so much for coming on such short notice. I'm just looking for a container. I've got a sauce here somewhere that would be good for dinner for you and the kids." He turned back to the freezer. "How's your eyesight?" he called back to her.

"Uhm, pretty good."

"Come here and help me find it."

She went to stand next to him, his head level with her pussy. He looked up at her. She saw him glance at her breasts. The open freezer had brought out her nipples. She blushed and crouched down to him so her face was now next to his. What if he just kissed me. Something must have happened to her face as she thought this, because his smile faded briefly and he studied her intently. She looked away and peered into the open freezer drawer.

"So what does this container look like?"

"Well. Like that one there. And that one. And that one."

She laughed. He watched her out of the corner of his eye.

Mr Barton had left, promising to be back before midnight when he would take her home. The kids were in bed and Wanda was on the couch, with the television on. She wasn't watching it. She had her eyes closed and one hand was pinching her nipple, pulling at it, imagining it was Clint's teeth. Her other hand was down her panties, her finger rubbing her swollen clit furiously.

"Yes, Clint," she whispered, her voice drowned out by the television. With a gush of wetness, she orgasmed, biting her hand to stop from screaming. She lay back on the cushions, imagining she was now in Clint's post-coital embrace. And then she fell asleep.

Clint opened the door and closed it behind him softly. He knew Wanda was probably asleep. She was usually asleep if he got back late. He had learnt how to wake her up gently, he just had to approach her quietly.

He went into the living room. The TV was on and he could see Wanda was laying down on the couch. He could hear her soft snores. He loved those soft snores. As he got closer he realised something that caused a heat to rise in him.

One of Wanda's pert little tits was exposed, the bra cup having been pulled down and the top half of her dress unbuttoned. The bottom half of this dress was up above her hips, exposing the hand that was under her panties. And as he got even closer, her saw that these panties were soaked. He sniffed the air. His cock got hard.

He knew he should wake her up, but he didn't want to embarrass her. Bullshit, he wanted to stare at her. Try again. He wanted to touch her. Fuck her.

For the last two years his feelings for Wanda had changed. At first she had just been another teenage girl who babysat. But slowly, especially in the last 6 months, he had come to see her as a young woman. One who seemed so full of life and warmth. Whereas his wife Natasha was away most of the time, probably screwing someone different in every new location.

Wanda shifted, her legs parting a little more. She moaned a little. It seemed like she'd said something.

"Wanda?" he whispered cautiously, checking if she was awake.

He got no response. He walked around the couch and knelt down in front of it. He breathed in her scent and scanned every inch of her exposed flesh. From the gently trembling breast and erect little nipple, to the fine brown curls he could see through the wet cloth of her panties. One leg was dangling off the couch, her legs wide open, and with his finger he traced along the inside of her thigh, soft and creamy. He looked up at her face to see if she responded but nothing happened apart from a little flutter of the eyelids. He rubbed a finger past her nipple, and then cupped her little breast in his hand. It made his hand look big. He relished the buttery texture of her tit, stroking the flesh. Then he brought his face close to her panty-clad pussy and ran his tongue along the outline of her cunt-lips. He sucked on the material, desperate to taste her. He knew that what he was doing was so so wrong, but it was happening and he didn't want to stop himself.

Her hips moved up, pressing her pussy into his face. The hand that had been resting under her underpants fell away. His nose must have pressed into her clit, because she groaned in her sleep.

"Yes, Clint. Please."

He looked up. Was she awake?

Her eyes were closed and her breathing was deep again. Had she just called his name in her sleep? The thought that she was dreaming about him turned him on even more.

With his index finger he pulled aside the fabric and revealed her glistening cunt to him: the puffy lips covered with a fine dusting of the fairest, silkiest pubes and the wetness in between them, open and emanating warmth. With his tongue, he traced the length of her slit, gathering some of her juice. He licked up and down this crease, going a little deeper each time, eventually pushing his tongue deep into her hole for a second. Her hips were moving a little more now, in a gyrating motion, and he could hear her moan.

"Yes, Clint, please. I want you to be my first."

He smiled into her pussy, not really caring if she was dreaming or awake, and began to flick her swollen clit with the tip of his tongue. Her hips began to buck and with his other hand he began to finger fuck her, plunging into her wet tight hole as she approached climax.

"Oh Clint, Oh Clint, yes, please, please..."

He bit her clit, his finger pumping in and out of her. He sucked on her clit hungrily, desperate to make her cum.

"Yes, Clint, Yes, fuck, yes, please, fuck me, Clint, I'm coming, Clint..."

To stop her from waking the kids up as she came, he put his free hand over her mouth. She orgasmed hard, her whole body shaking and a surge of wetness surrounded his finger and flooded into his mouth. He lapped at her pussy, sucking on her cunt lips and drinking all of her up.

As her orgasm subsided, he kept his hand over her mouth. He moved up to look at her and as his finger pulled out of her soaked pussy, her eyes opened. She flinched and her eyes widened and she tried to move. He pinned her down, keeping her mouth covered.

"Shhhh," he said. And he began to stroke her pussy again, gently running his knuckles over her outside lips. She froze and watched him. He could see her processing everything. He gave her time to realise what was happening. He knew she wanted him, but he also realised that she had never imagined this would actually happen. He just had to take control of the situation.

"I know you want me, Wanda," he whispered, his fingertips brushing over her clit. She jolted, still sensitive from her orgasm. He grinned at her and he felt her cunt throb in response.

"See? You want me. And I want you. So fucking much." His hand left her pussy and went to his belt. He began to undo his trousers. "I have to fuck you, Wanda. I have to. Do you want me to fuck you?"

She still looked very confused, her eyes wide, but she nodded. "I want to hear you say it. Promise not to scream?"

She nodded again. He removed his hand from her mouth slowly. She didn't scream.

"Say it, Wanda." His cock was hard and throbbing in his hand, waiting.

"I want you to fuck me." Her voice trembled and was soft, but he heard the desire in her voice.

"Good girl."

He raised himself up and placed himself in between her legs. She watched his cock approach her virgin cunt. She had fucked herself with toys, but no man had been inside her. And as she saw this monster cock head towards her tight virgin pussy, she felt a little fear as well as absolute need for him to fuck her.

His big bulbous head pushed at her opening, spreading her cunt lips and forcing her tight hole to stretch and swallow him.

"Fuck, you're so tight."

He kept pushing his thick cock into her cunt, her walls tight around him, half-pushing him out and half-swallowing him in. He grunted and kept moving his hips forward. He was half-way in. He stopped, letting her get used to the size of him.

"Don't stop, Clint," she said.

He ran his finger over her mouth, those beautiful cherry lips he had often imagined wrapped around his cock.

He thrust into her the rest of the way in one cruel movement. He knew she would cry out, so his hand was back over her mouth. He pulled out of her, his cock head popping out her pussy. He rubbed it along the length of her dripping slit and then pushed back into her, all in one go. He was balls deep inside her now, grinding his hips into her, feeling her tight pussy milking his cock. She moved to meet his movement.

"Are you ready?"

He didn't wait for her to answer, he knew she was ready.

He began to pump in and out of her, fucking her pussy. The sound of her wet cunt being ploughed by his cock was a wet slapping sound that sped up and got louder as he lost control and rammed into her over and over again as hard and deep as he could. He was grunting with the exertion, using her pussy for his own pleasure.

"Take it, you little slut. Take my cock, take all of it. I knew you were a little whore. Fingering yourself and dreaming about me. You little slut, you're mine now." Every word was punctuated by his thunderous pounding as he bruised and stretched her pussy.

She was moaning uncontrollably into his hand, his words and his cock and his eyes and his voice driving her insane. She wanted nothing more than to be completely his. He could do anything he wanted with her.

His strokes changed. He would pull out almost completely, slowly so that she could feel every inch of his cock, and then plunge back into her. Again and again. He watched her puffy cunt lips cling to his thick cock as it pulled out of her, and then watched her little tits as he rammed back into her. Her body was driving him insane. She was so petite, but also so ripe and sexy. His cock looked like a monster as it forced its way in and out of her tiny pussy.

Her hips were moving up to meet his thrusts and she was biting his hand and kissing it. He had never felt so powerful. She was so obviously his.

He pulled out and watched her sore pussy clench. Her cum was running down to her ass. He put a finger in her, scooping up a dollop of her sweet-smelling cum and then rubbed along her glistening perineum and towards her tight little asshole. She moaned and wriggled. He pushed his thick wet finger against her rosebud and she jolted. He looked into her eyes.

"Aren't you mine, Wanda?"

She nodded.

"Don't you want me to take you?"

She nodded.

"Then let me in, baby."

He pushed again, but she was closed off to him. He rubbed the wrinkled little hole, massaging it. He spoke soothingly to her.

"Baby girl, just relax. You know these things hurt to begin with, but everything I'm going to do to you will lead to pleasure. Don't you want to feel good?"

She nodded.

"Do I make you feel good?"

She nodded.

"Don't you want me to feel good?"

She nodded.

"Then relax, baby girl, and let me in. Cause I want you like no one else and I know you want me."

He could see her trying to relax.

He bent over, his finger still gently rubbing her asshole, and he took one of her tits in his mouth. He sucked on the hard little nipple, licking at it, nibbling it gently. She groaned. He ran his tongue around the areole and kissed the little bullet. Then he sucked on it again, harder this time. Her sphincter opened a little and the tip of his finger slipped in. She squealed into his hand and immediately he felt her contract and his finger was trapped in her ass.

He kissed down her stomach -- so soft and taut -- to her open pussy. He pushed his tongue into her cunt, her juices spilling out onto his face, and her asshole opened again, more this time.

He began lapping at her juicy cunt, groaning into her and she writhed in pleasure. His finger began to push in and out of her asshole, the juices from her pussy lubricating it and loosening her muscles.

His tongue flicked her swollen clit and he could feel another orgasm building in her, She was mashing her pussy up into his face, and his hand over her mouth was wet from her breath. As she started cumming, he picked up the pace with his finger, delving into her tight asshole, going deeper and faster. Her ass was getting used to what he was doing and he could tell from her orgasm that she was deriving pleasure from it.

When she screamed into his hand, he gave her clit one final kiss, pulled his finger out of her ass, and flipped her over. She let his big hands move her around like a ragdoll. Her face was in a pillow and he pulled up her ass by the hips, spreading her gorgeous ass cheeks. Her swollen pussy was dripping cum onto her legs and the sofa, and with three fingers he scooped up some of the juice and rubbed it into her pulsing little asshole. He put his finger in again and spoke to her in a low voice.

"I'm going to fuck your ass, Wanda. It's going to hurt to begin with, but I promise it'll feel good. If you really don't want me to, tell me now."

He pumped his finger in and out of her hole, still tight, but getting more relaxed at every thrust.

She turned her head to the side and said in a shaky voice: "Please, Mr Barton, please fuck me in the ass."

He squeezed one of her cheeks and groaned.

"God, you're so fucking sexy, Wanda."

He took out his finger and pointed his thick cockhead at the tiny opening. He was glad she couldn't see what he was seeing, because it seemed impossible that his cock would fit in the small hole. He rubbed the head up and down her dripping slit, spreading her juice over it. She shuddered and moaned, her face back in the pillow.

He aimed his glistening cock head at her asshole and began to push in. She had learnt quickly cause her muscles relaxed and he watched in awe as the tip of his cock disappeared into her asshole. Once the head was in, her muscles tightened and she squirmed. He knew she was uncomfortable, but if he kept going, her discomfort would be eased.

He rubbed her lower back, soothing her, and pushed his hips forward. As the thick length of his cock was forced into her tight little asshole, he spread her ass cheeks. She was squealing into the pillow and he was sweating. His cock was in a vice grip. She was so tight, it almost hurt him. Almost. Cause it felt fucking great. He couldn't believe how great it felt.

He kept pushing in, deeper and deeper, her anus stretched wide open as the thick base of his cock went in. He pressed his hips into her ass, his balls bouncing against her wet pussy and he held her tight to him with his hands around her hips.

"I'm completely in, baby girl. You've taken me all in your sexy ass. Such a good girl."

And then she wiggled.

His grip on her tightened.

"I'm going to fuck you."

He pulled out slowly and then rammed into her. He barely noticed her muffled scream. Cause this was his ass and his slut and he was going to fuck her as hard as he wanted.

He began a slow continuous movement, in and out, watching his cock disappear into her tiny asshole and then pulling out. Her ass gripped his cock jealously. The feeling was insane.

"God you feel so fucking good. Your ass is so fucking tight."

He picked up the pace, his balls starting to slap her open dripping cunt as he pumped his cock in and out of her virgin asshole. Her screams were turning into groans. He knew she was feeling the pleasure now.

"That's it, slut. Take my cock deep in your ass. You like that?"

He began to ram into her brutally, slamming into her, making her whole body jump forward every time he bottomed out in her ass.

"You like that? You fucking anal whore? Taking my cock in your tiny tight little fucking ass?"

He was losing control, ripping into her ass, pounding her.

"Such a good little whore. My fucking slut. Taking my cock deep in your little ass. Milking my cock with your slutty ass. You fucking slut, you like that? Huh? You like me ripping you open?"

His cruel words only added to her orgasm which came from a place unknown to her. It was like no other orgasm she had ever had. His balls were spanking her cunt, his hands were digging into her flesh, his cock was fucking into her bowels and his voice -- oh fuck his voice -- was owning her...

She came so hard, she flew forward and his cock almost popped out of her. He fucked through her convulsions but slowed down. And then he pulled out and spat into her gaping asshole. He spanked her ass a few times and then flipped her back over so she was on her back again.

He knelt over her, his cock angry and hard, his eyes cruel and full of lust. Rather than be afraid of him, she responded by spreading her legs for him.

"Fuck me, Clint. Please don't ever stop fucking me."

He grinned and thrust his cock into her gaping cunt. He was going to finish soon and all he wanted was to fuck her as hard and fast as he could, to feel her at his mercy. It felt so good to be in her pussy, the soft wet velvet cunt walls clenching around his cock, sucking him in.

"Feel that, slut? God, you're so fucking tight. Fuck."

He gripped one of her tits as it jumped around, squeezing it hard, using it as a handle as his cock ploughed into her juicy pussy, stretching it even more. His thrust were bruising her pussy, and she was biting her own hand to stifle her cries of pleasure. She was going to cum again soon.

"You fucking whore. I own this pussy. I own you. I'm going to cum in your slutty cunt. I'm going to shoot so far inside you. That's it, slut, take me all inside you. I'm going to flood your womb with my cum."

She wanted to tell him that she wasn't on birth control, that she was too young to have children, but the way he was fucking her was going to make her cum again and fuck it, she thought.

He could tell she was going to cum and he dug his fingers into the pliant flesh of her buttery tit and slammed into her hard, his balls slapping her ass.

"Cum on my cock, slut. Do it, you fucking whore, cum on my cock. Oh fuck, I'm going to cum."  
A few strokes later he plunged deep into her and stayed there as he shot his seed deep into her and she convulsed beneath him, coming hard, her little pussy contracting and milking every last drop of cum from his brutal cock.

Once he had softened and pulled out, he stood up and looked down at her. Their cum was leaking out of her pussy, there were small bruises on her breast and she was staring at him in complete satisfaction.

"I've wanted to fuck you for so long," he said, tucking his sticky soft cock into his trousers.

"You have no idea how much I have wanted you," she said softly.

He smiled. He held out his hand and she took it. With difficulty, she stood up, her legs weak and wobbly.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"I don't want you to. But I don't want to explain to the kids why I'm still here tomorrow morning. So you better take me home, I guess."

He watched her button up her dress. She took of her torn sodden panties.

"I'll take those."

She smiled as he put them in his pocket.

As they went out to his car, he walked behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

As Wanda walked to the car, she could feel Clint's eyes on her back. Her legs were weak. She had come more times than she could count. And her heart was fluttering like a trapped bird.   
  
Because it had all seemed like a dream. She was sure she had actually _been_ in a dream and then she had woken up in the throes of an orgasm and his fingers in her pussy. Clint's hand.   
  
She almost turned around to look at him to make sure this was all really happening. But her pussy and her asshole were sore and there was cum dripping down her legs and she had no panties on... It was real. It was not a dream.   
  
_Slut. Whore._ He had said these words to here while ripping her open with his monstrous cock. His beautiful cock. She had barely had time to relish its beauty. He had been so urgent to use it as a weapon on her virginal holes.   
  
She waited by the car door as he walked round the car. Everything was a haze. Her body felt bruised and satisfied, warm and wet, loose and alive. She was buzzing with arousal. She had always buzzed like this when in Clint's presence, but now it was different. He had claimed her and she could be his.   
  
But there was something bothering her. Something about the one-sidedness of what had just happened on that sofa. It hadn't felt like rape. She had wanted him. Even when half-asleep, she had wanted him. But she had had no time to assert herself. He had taken away her opportunity to do that.   
  
The doors unlocked and she got in. She looked over at him as he got in the car. Her cunt throbbed with that familiar recognition. She found him irresistible. And that's why she had let him do what he wanted with her. Did he feel the same need? Or did he simply want to possess something and she was the nearest willing body? Suddenly, the answer to this question became incredibly important.   
  
He started the engine and looked at her. She saw the animal hunger in his eyes. God he was sexy. Even the way his hands gripped the steering wheel was sending little shockwaves through her.   
  
She smiled at him and looked away. She didn't want to manipulate him, even though it could be argued that he had done exactly that to her. But she did want to make something clear. She wanted to know where she stood.   
  
She could feel him looking at her as the car idled. She looked out the window. She always felt a little nervous letting him drive her home and leaving the kids in the house alone. She only lived a short drive away, so the quicker they set off the better.   
  
Eventually, he pulled the car out of the driveway and they began the drive down the quiet suburban streets, soft lamplight flitting past, like a pulse. The tension in the car was palpable, but Wanda was fully awake now. She was in control of herself again. She was not going to be polite just to ease the tension and she would behave like his equal.   
  
She knew he kept looking at her. His eyes were like rays, they heated her skin every time they scanned her. The back of her neck was burning.   
  
When they were halfway to her house, he put his hand on her thigh. He squeezed her soft flesh. His warm hand began to travel up, under her dress. And though her pussy throbbed and was desperate to have him touch her, she placed her hand firmly on his and held it there. She didn't remove it, she just stopped it from traveling up.   
  
The silence in the car became louder as she waited. She was still looking out the window.   
  
Finally, she heard his gravelly voice say: "Are you OK?"   
  
She nodded.   
  
They were almost at her house.   
  
"Was I too rough with you?"   
  
The worry in his voice was too much and she turned to look at him. She stopped herself from smiling, from appeasing. Because, actually, he _had_ been too rough with her.   
  
She fought hard to be honest. She wanted so badly to say: _Oh no really it was fine, do whatever you want with me. I'm sorry if I seemed distant/caused a fuss/made you feel guilty..._   
  
But she didn't. She said: "Yes. You were."   
  
He seemed a little stunned.   
  
He pulled over. She could see her house further down the street.   
  
She didn't get out, but turned to him, her hand still on his on her thigh.   
  
"Clint, I was a virgin. I was asleep. You knew how much I wanted you and you took advantage of that."   
  
He was staring at her as if she was an alien. She almost laughed. In fact, she did laugh. It made him even more uncertain. She could see different thoughts in his head, it felt like she could read his mind. _Didn't you enjoy it?/I thought you wanted it/But you were fingering yourself on my couch... _But, to her surprise, he said: "I'm sorry, Wanda. I lost control."   
  
Her laughter faded and her heart beat hard in her chest. She was sure he would be able to hear it.   
  
She waited.   
  
He went on. "It's no excuse, but I guess I've been holding myself back for a long time. In a lot of different ways. And... And I just did what I wanted without thinking about... without thinking about you. I guess I knew you were attracted to me and I never thought past that. I just..." He sighed and looked out the windshield. "I took advantage. I'm sorry."   
  
Well, a profession of love it was not. But an admittance of responsibility was something, but...   
  
She felt a disappointment, as if, if she had not let him take her on that sofa, maybe he would be telling her how much he wanted her. Whereas now, because she had let him (and _begged_ him to) fuck both her holes and call her his slut, all she could hope for was an apology.   
  
Suddenly, she wanted to cry. But she stopped herself, imagining she was made of some sort of hard metal.   
  
She said, opening the door: "Thanks. I appreciate that."   
  
She got out and closed the door. She couldn't say anything else or she would lose it. She needed to be alone and process what the fuck had just happened.   
  
She started walking, but she heard his door open and close and his footsteps run to her. She breathed in deeply and turned.   
  
"What? You apologised. It's fine. Go home."   
  
He stopped, taken aback by the coldness in her tone. But then she saw him make a decision. He stepped close to her. He looked into her eyes, a warmth in his eyes that had been lacking on that sofa.   
  
"Wanda," he said.   
  
His voice was soft. It was like a caress. She could feel herself melting.   
  
"What?"   
  
Her voice was softening too, but she did her best to keep her defences up as much as she could.   
  
His eyes were searching hers. Standing there on the pavement in the streetlight, feeling his breath on her face, but not touching him; this moment felt more intimate than any on that sofa had.   
  
"Surely you know how much I've wanted you."   
  
He said it so quietly, she almost thought she'd imagined it.   
  
"Oh," was all she said.   
  
He laughed, a tension in his face releasing. She drowned in his sparkling eyes and all the sadness in her evaporated. She smiled in response.   
  
He began to move to her, but stopped, a mischievous look in his face.   
  
"May I?"   
  
"May you what?" she said breathlessly, feeling her pussy leaking all over again.   
  
His eyes darkened as his arousal responded to hers.   
  
He wrapped his arm around her waist, the contact igniting her skin.   
  
"May I kiss you, Wanda?"   
  
His face was so close, their noses were almost touching. She could smell his skin. She could smell traces of herself on his face.   
  
"Yes."   
  
It was a whisper and it unleashed him. He drew her in, pressing his body to hers, his arm tight around her waist. She kept her eyes open as his lips touched hers. It felt as though his lips were electrified. Her entire body responded and she moaned into his mouth. She was dimly aware that this was their first kiss. The whole time that he had fucked her, he hadn't kissed her. She felt as if she was losing her virginity all over again as his soft lips enveloped hers and his warm tongue slid into her open mouth.   
  
She could feel his erection pressing into her abdomen and she pushed her pussy hard against him. He groaned into her mouth as the heat of her spread to him.   
  
His free hand went into her hair, clutching the back of her head in desperate need. She could feel how much he wanted her and it only added more fuel to her fire.   
  
Her hand went to his back, feeling the tensed muscles through his shirt. Her other hand went to his buttocks and she squeezed. God, she loved his ass.   
  
He laughed into her mouth and he tightened his hand in her thick brown hair. She wanted to eat him.   
  
Their mouths parted and he opened his eyes to see her looking straight into him.   
  
"You're fucking amazing," he breathed.   
  
She fought the shyness that welled up in her and instead she smiled.   
  
"I should go home and so should you," she said softly.   
  
He sighed and closed his eyes, bending his neck to lean his forehead against to hers.   
  
"This isn't over, is it?" he asked.   
  
"God, no."   
  
"Good."   
  
He let her go and stepped back.   
  
She fought the unsteadiness in her limbs and readied herself. She was going to walk away from him, and it was fucking hard. She wanted him inside her, her pussy was hot and wet and hungry, but she knew it was right to press pause.   
  
"Are you free tomorrow? The kids are at a friend's house all day..."   
  
She nodded.   
  
He looked relieved. "Thank fuck."   
  
She laughed, leaned forward to kiss him lightly, and then she turned and walked away.   
  
Clint drove home with his aching erection stubbornly refusing to die down, strangled though it was in his trousers.   
  
His skin was buzzing and he felt a hum inside him that he hadn't felt in decades. When he had come home to find her on his sofa, her legs open and one gorgeous tit exposed, he had only thought of himself. He had treated her body like an object, using her for his pleasure and claiming her with his words. The whole scenario was clouded in a red fog of lust. His cock twitched as it remembered being in her tight holes and he grunted under his breath, shifting his weight.   
  
And then, in the car, she - Wanda - had come back into focus. The young woman who made him laugh, whose company he craved on a daily basis, who made his cock hard just by walking by his office.   
  
He was puzzled by how brutal he had been with her. It wasn't out of character, he had always enjoyed being dominant, but he hadn't given her a chance to consent to this balance of power. He had simply _taken_ it. Had taken _her_.   
  
Her demeanour in the car had made him see this. And he was ashamed that she had had to pull back from him in order for him to realise the brutality of his actions. And yet, she still wanted him. He knew he was lucky. And he was resolved to be better, be more conscious of her.   
  
As he quietly unlocked his front door and went upstairs to check on the kids - who were peacefully sleeping in their beds, their duvets tangled around their flailing limbs - he thought of nothing but her, wanting it to be tomorrow.   
  
He poured himself a whiskey and stood in front of the couch. He stared at it. There were stains on it. One patch was still wet. He sat next to it and put his hand on it, remembering the taste of her pussy, how freely its juices had flowed as it had pressed upwards into his eager mouth. He took a sip of his drink and placed it on the coffee table. He unbuckled his belt and opened his trousers, his eyes closing. He was remembering her moans and muffled screams.   
  
His cock was rock hard, sticky with their juices. He gripped it, remembering the tightness of her cunt, its soft warmth.   
  
He began to rub up and down his shaft, remembering her peachy ass spread open, and his huge cock disappearing into that little clenching hole. His hand was tight around his cock, pumping up and down, imagining he was back in her little asshole, fucking her so hard his balls were spanking her pussy.   
  
He could feel his orgasm building. His hand was a blur as he pulled at himself, imagining he was about to come in her tight little hole.   
  
His cum spurted out of him. He grunted, aware all of a sudden that he was alone and that the house was very quiet. He lent back, his hand loosely holding his softening cock, and began to think about tomorrow. His sex drive had been unleashed and he didn't think he'd be able to focus on much else in the next few days.   
  
The kids were at school and Clint was trying to get a hold of Wanda. She wasn't answering.   
  
He sat in his kitchen, and tried not to freak out. He made himself coffee after coffee and then realised that was probably not helping his agitation. So he poured himself a whiskey. He didn't give a fuck if it was only 10 am. He needed to calm down. Should he go to her house? But what if her brother opened the door? What the fuck would he say to them? _Hi, I need to fuck your sister but she won't return my calls. It might have something to do with the fact I sort of raped her last night._   
  
He put his head in his hands and took a few deep breaths. _Calm down. Maybe she's still sleeping._   
  
Two drinks later, he had rung her five more times to no avail and he was losing his mind. He needed to see her. He started walking around the house aimlessly, half-cleaning, but mostly just keeping himself busy.   
  
He was calling her again when the doorbell rang. He ran down the stairs. He knew it was her.   
  
He threw open the door and there she was, looking irresistible in cut-off shorts and a tank top. He moved to touch her, pull her to him and kiss her, but she held up her hand.   
  
"No. Not until I say."   
  
He stalled. _Huh?_ And then he saw the glint in her eyes. His cock was hardening quickly and his heart was beating like crazy.   
  
"Go upstairs. I want to fuck you in the bed you share with your wife."   
  
He couldn't help but smile a crooked smile. He was enjoying this game. He knew at once that she had taken the dominant role away from him. He'd never let anyone take control of him like that before and the prospect of this new dynamic excited him. Also, he could see from how her chest was rising that she was nervous and excited too.   
  
"Yes, Ma'am," he said.   
  
He turned and went upstairs, listening to her close the door behind her and follow him up the stairs.   
  
He waited for her in the master bedroom. She came in and looked around. She saw her crumpled panties on the pillow.   
  
"I wanted to smell you while I slept."   
  
She looked at him. He could see the lust in her eyes.   
  
"Shut up and take off your clothes. Slowly."   
  
His cock twitched. This was turning him on _a lot_. Being told what to do was new. And fucking hot.   
  
He started unbuttoning his shirt, watching her watching him. She sat down in a chair in the corner of the room and spread her tanned legs.   
  
"Slower," she said hoarsely.   
  
His fingers slowed down as he opened his shirt, one button at a time, gradually revealing his chest and then his stomach. As he undid the final button, her hand slipped under her shorts.   
  
"Take off your shirt."   
  
He let his shirt slide off his shoulders and onto the floor. His cock was straining in his trousers, but he also felt vulnerable. It was a strange feeling. It was very new.   
  
"Turn around."   
  
He turned and waited. He could hear her breathing.   
  
"Take off your trousers. Nice and slow."   
  
With his back to her, he unbuckled his belt, opened his trousers and began to slide them down. He could hear the wet sound of her pussy as she fingered herself. He heard her moan. This was amazing.   
  
His stepped out of his trousers and waited.   
  
After a while she said: "What are you waiting for? Take off your boxers."   
  
He smiled, his face hidden from her, and he slowly inched his boxers down his hips, the waistband traveling down his ass, his erection being pressed down until it sprang free. He bent over to continue taking them off.   
  
She groaned behind him. He could hear her pumping her finger into her pussy.   
  
Almost in a whisper, she said: "Take off your socks while you're down there."   
  
He felt exposed as he took off his socks. He had never been in this position before. He realised that he was a little scared. It was so unfamiliar.   
  
Once his socks were off, she said: "Face me. I want to see all of you."   
  
He straightened up and turned.   
  
Her shorts were open and she was stroking her dripping pussy, dipping a finger in and out almost lazily as her eyes travelled all over his naked body. She devoured him with her gaze: his flexing chest, his taut stomach and the alluring trail of fine hairs that lead down to the most gorgeous cock. It was hard and massive and staring right at her. She flicked her clit as she watched his proud cock bounce in front of her. She didn't want to come yet, but she was close. She eyed his legs, muscular and beautifully shaped.   
  
Finally she looked up at his face. His eyes took her breath away. He was looking at her in a way she had never seen before. She saw a deep yearning and hunger as well as fear and excitement. It was the most intoxicating expression and she had to fight to not jump him and beg for his cock.   
  
"You're so fucking beautiful, Clint."   
  
She saw that no one had ever spoken to him like this before. She saw emotion in his face as well as arousal. She smiled. She stood up.   
  
"I'm going to touch you now, but you can't touch me. Understood?"   
  
He nodded, his green eyes ablaze with unfathomable emotions.   
  
She moved to him and with the glistening fingers that had been in her pussy, she began to trail around his chest, traveling around his muscles, brushing past his erect nipples, leaving a trail of wetness. She pushed into his skin harder, feeling how soft and tough he was at the same time. She stepped closer and kissed his skin, feeling how hot he was, feeling his heartbeat on her lips. She kissed down his stomach, crouching down in front of him until she was face to face with his beautiful and proud cock. She kissed the tip of it and it jumped in response. She heard him moan softly. She could tell he was fighting hard to keep still.   
  
She let her hands roam over his powerful legs, caressing the back of his thighs and his sexy buttocks. She let a finger run along the crease and he clenched. She looked up at him.   
  
"Clint, be good and let me do what I want. Relax."   
  
He looked down at her, part of him wanting to grip that back of her head and ram his cock down her throat, the other part of him completely and willingly at her mercy. He relaxed and he felt her finger travel further in between in ass cheeks, stroking past his asshole. She rubbed the wrinkled skin gently as she kissed the head of his cock again. Their eyes locked as she opened her mouth and swallowed his bulbous cock head.   
  
The hot wetness of her mouth encouraged him to open up and her finger was able to dip into his sphincter. She licked up and down his shaft, kissing the veins, nuzzling her face into his pubes. She sat back on her heels as her finger went deeper into his asshole, and she watched him as he began enjoy it. She smiled up at him and then put his cock back in her mouth, her free hand gripping his ass.   
  
She tightened her lips around his shaft and began to bob her head, taking more of him into her hot mouth with every stroke. Her finger was plunging into his ass now and he was groaning, his entire body alight with electricity.   
  
He could feel her moaning onto his cock as she took him into her mouth, gagging every time the head hit the back of her throat. As her finger sped up, so did her mouth. He was shaking, his skin was on fire and he could feel an orgasm building. But this orgasm wasn't like anything he'd ever experienced before. It felt like it was coming from somewhere else in his body, not just from his balls.   
  
"Oh god, oh god," he repeated, unable to help himself.

She pulled him into her more, her finger deep in his ass as she swallowed his cock into her throat.   
  
The feeling of her clenching throat over the head of his cock drove him over the edge and he exploded in orgasm, ropes of cum shooting out of him and flooding her throat. It felt like the cum was coming from the deepest recesses inside him and he thought it would never stop spurting out of him.   
  
She swallowed every drop, hungry for every bit of him, holding his ass tightly, holding him close to her as he emptied into her.   
  
Without thinking about it, his hand was in her hair, stroking her. His legs were trembling and he felt like he was waking up in a new world.   
  
She pulled back, letting his softening cock slip out of her mouth. She kissed the insides of his shaking thighs and let him hold her head.   
  
Finally, she stood up, tears from the deep-throating on her cheeks. He looked at her and she saw the gratitude in his eyes. She pulled him to her and kissed him. He let his tongue enter her mouth and find some residues of his cum. They moaned into each other's mouths as she pulled his head into her, her hand masterful on the back of his head. She pressed her tits against his chest and he felt like every inch of his skin was alive. He was pleasantly surprised to realise that his cock was slowly getting hard again.   
  
Her hands explored his muscular back, his tight buttocks, his bent neck, his soft hair. He was fighting hard to not grab her, but he wanted her to be in control. He was yearning for her in a way he never had for anyone else and he knew this was partly because she was in charge.   
  
She released him and stepped back. Her eyes were those of a predator.   
  
"Lay down on the bed."   
  
He stepped back and sat down on the bed. Before he lay back, he looked up at her, this 19 year-old who was in complete control of him, her shorts open and exposing a part of the beautiful pussy he had fucked so hard only last night.   
  
Once he was still and on his back, she began to take off her clothes. He watched her hungrily as she pulled her tank top off over her head, exposing her small breasts and taut stomach. He watched as she pushed down her shorts, revealing her pussy. Her cunt lips were glistening.   
  
She crawled onto the bed and straddled his waist. She rubbed her wet pussy on his growing cock and he groaned, his hands grabbing onto the sheets to stop himself from touching her. As she ground into him, she looked straight into his eyes.   
  
She bent forward, lowering her tits over his face.   
  
"Suck my tits."   
  
She was nearing breathlessness, fighting back her orgasm.   
  
He opened his mouth as she dipped down further and one soft breast entered his mouth. He closed his lips over the erect nipple and began to suck. A heat was pulsing in his cock as he devoured her trembling breast.   
  
"Bite it."   
  
He bit down on the nipple and she moaned, her pussy pushing hard against his cock, spreading her wetness over him. He chewed on her breast, still sucking the flesh with his lips as she gyrated her hips in a slow, deep motion.   
  
She pushed herself up and crawled along his body, trailing her leaking cunt over his stomach and chest until her knees were on either side of his head. He stared at her gorgeous pussy, open and wet, so close to his mouth. She smelt amazing.   
  
She lowered her cunt down onto his face and said: "Eat me."   
  
He responded obediently by sucking on her dripping cunt lips, his mouth hungry for her. His tongue slid into her slit, and began to lap up the juices as they poured out of her. She began to writhe, pushing her pussy down, rubbing it over his mouth as he sucked and licked her.   
  
"Oh god, yes, Clint, eat me."   
  
Her voice seemed to be coming from miles away. All he could smell, taste and see, was her cunt. He began to thrust his tongue up into her, trying to get as deep as he could in her warm wet hole. She was moaning and her hips were fucking back onto his tongue.   
  
"Yes, yes, yes. Fuck..."   
  
His nose was in the perfect position to press into her slippery clit and as he tongue-fucked her tight cunt, he applied pressure on her clit.   
  
Her hands were in his hair, pulling and tugging at him as she pounded her pussy into his face. Her thighs clenched around his head and with one deep grunt, she came into his mouth.   
  
He continued to push his tongue into her spasming cunt as his mouth was flooded with her delicious cum.   
  
"Oh fuck... Fuck..."   
  
He was prolonging her orgasm and he knew it. He lapped at her juices as she lifted off him a little, her legs trembling. With his tongue, he flicked past her engorged clit, eliciting a fresh wave of swearing.   
  
"I can't stop cumming, you fucking bastard."   
  
He laughed into her dripping cunt and sucked on her puffy pussy lips, swallowing as much of her cum as he could. She was shaking violently and she dropped forward, unable to keep herself upright anymore. He continued to suck on her juicy cunt, never wanting this to end, loving being completely surrounded by her naked flesh.   
  
Eventually, she rolled off of him and lay beside him, panting and mewling.   
  
He licked his lips. They were coated with her cum. His cock was pulsing, but he stopped himself from moving. God, he wanted to fuck her, to feel her tight pussy around his cock. But he still stopped himself from initiating anything.   
  
Once Wanda had calmed her breath and her orgasm had faded, she rolled onto her side and looked at Clint. She wondered if his skin felt as electrified as hers. If his cock was filled with the same hear as her sopping cunt. She wanted his cock inside her so much it hurt. Out of the corner of her eye she could see it standing proud, looming large and twitching occasionally. She needed it inside her. And she wanted him to fuck her as hard as he wanted. But she also wanted to fuck him.   
  
She crawled up and onto him, straddling his waist, her open wet cunt hovering over his erection. His eyes were glued to her face, waiting. She could feel the tremor in his body, the same current traveling through him as it was through her.   
  
"I'm going to fuck you now, Clint. And don't even think of touching me or saying anything to me unless I tell you to."   
  
He nodded, his chest tightening with excitement.   
  
She put her hand around his cock and positioned it at her dripping entrance. He felt the head of his cock brush past wet velvety flesh. An intense heat was radiated out of her cunt.   
  
Without any further warning, she sank her pussy down all the way over his cock. They both moaned as his massive cock stretched her tight little pussy. She began to grind her hips, trying to get him further into her while rubbing her swollen clit on his pubic hair. She closed her eyes as she moved on his cock and her hands went to his chest where she sank her nails into his flesh. He groaned. She opened her eyes.   
  
"You like that, Clint? My tight little pussy around your cock? You like me hurting you? Like this?"   
  
She scratched his chest and he flinched. It was painful and delicious. Suddenly, she slapped his face.   
  
"I asked you a fucking question. Do you like it when I hurt you?"   
  
"Yes," he groaned.   
  
She smiled and began to fuck up and down over his rock hard cock, her ass bouncing up and down. She held on to his muscled chest as she pounded her pussy onto him. His hands were clenched in the sheets and he couldn't help but fuck back with his hips. The sound of her wet cunt around his cock got louder. She began to move faster, slamming herself down onto him every time, feeling his tight cunt walls milking his enormous cock.   
  
Her little tits were jiggling wildly and her hair was flying as she brought herself to climax.   
  
"Yes, yes, yes, fuck, yes..."   
  
She continued to slide up and down on his shaft as her orgasm rolled through her, her pussy gushing cum all over him.   
  
"Grab my ass."   
  
His hands were instantly on her beautiful peachy butt, squeezing the soft flesh in his big hands.   
  
"Put your finger in my ass. Fuck my ass with your fingers."   
  
Her voice was pleading, desperate. He knew she was in a state of total arousal and he wanted to give her everything she asked for.   
  
One of his thick fingers pushed against her sphincter, and it opened immediately. He slid one finger in to the second knuckle as she continued her soft gyrations around his throbbing cock. He could feel her pussy clench as his finger began to move in and out of her tight little asshole.   
  
"Hard. Do it hard."   
  
He began to thrust his finger in faster, the rest of his hand like a fist that punched into to the centre of her ass. She began to move a little faster, meeting his finger at every thrust, then fucking his cock deeper, then his finger, then his cock, then his finger...   
  
She came again, and this time she sank down onto him as she came and bit his nipple as she shuddered.   
  
It fucking hurt, and everything felt incredible and he felt completely lost in all the sensations.   
  
She brought her face close to his and kissed his mouth. Then she whispered:   
  
"I need you to fuck my ass. I need you to take me. I want to be your slut. Fuck me please, fuck my ass, please, Clint."   
  
He stared deep into her eyes for a second and then kissed her hard, a hand in her hair, gripping her head. As he pulled her away, he threw her off of him, got up onto his knees and spun her round by the hips. He pulled her hips up, pulling her little ass to him. He rubbed her back, gripped hold of the flesh on her spread ass cheeks, spanked each little cheek a few times, then a few times more, watching them get red. He used his hands to spread her cheeks even more, and then he spat onto her little asshole.   
  
Wanda moaned into the mattress, arching her back as much as she could.   
  
His cock was already pointing straight at her pulsing hole and he began to push it in. God, she was so tight. But she was also open and ready. His cock slid into her ass most of the way before he pulled it out again. He tapped her ass and hole with his cock. Then, with his hand, he spanked her open dripping pussy. Wanda moaned.   
  
"You like that?" He spanked her cunt again. "Huh? Slut? You like it when I spank your dirty little pussy?"   
  
"Yes, please. Again. Harder."   
  
He hit her hard and she groaned. It didn't seem to hurt her at all. He rubbed her sopping pussy, flicking past her clit and she instantly came into his hand.   
  
He shoved his cock back into her ass and began to fuck her. He gripped her hips and with everything he had, he pistoned his huge thick cock into her tight little asshole, filling her up completely, sending her body forwards with each thrust. He began to speed up, his balls smack-smack-smacking her wet cunt.   
  
"Touch yourself," he grunted. He knew he was close. Her tight hole was milking his cock and he wanted her to cum with him.   
  
Her hand went to her shuddering pussy and as he pounded her ass, she furiously rubbed her swollen clit.   
  
"Oh fuck, yes, Clint, I'm going to cum."   
  
Stroke after stroke, he plunged into her clenching hole, his balls tightening and spanking her spread open pussy, his hands digging into her tender flesh to keep her in place.   
  
"I'm going to cum, Wanda."   
  
"Yes, yes, Clint, cum in my ass, make me your slut, please... Oh fuck, I'm cumming..."   
  
She began to scream as her orgasm exploded and this sent him over the edge. He buried his cock deep in her ass and flooded her bowels with his cum. They shook together, grunting and groaning as they came and came.   
  
Wanda sank down until she was flat on her belly, with Clint heavy on top of her, his cock still twitching in her ass. She turned her head and they kissed, a long sloppy sated kiss.   
  
They both knew there was much more to come.


End file.
